


A Cool Blue Tingle

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve tagged along on Loki's mission to keep an eye on him. He ends up with more on Loki than anticipated.





	A Cool Blue Tingle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



Loki stopped in his tracks and spun around. "My task would be considerably easier to complete if you weren't clodding along behind me, alerting every threat in this forsaken land to our presence."

Steve bit his tongue. He was trying not to rise to any of Loki's baits, but they had been wandering through this steamy jungle planet for days and his patience with Loki was wearing thin.

It was, in fact, Loki's task, but for all of Thor's insistence that Loki was assuredly on their side now, Steve didn't want to send him on the mission alone. He wanted to be sure someone was keeping an eye on Loki, and he wanted it to be him. Loki had been goading him ever since.

"Just keep moving," Steve said.

"Only if you'll move quieter. I knew I should have brought the Black Widow," Loki said. "She knows how to make her way silently. Though perhaps the Hulk would have been a better option compared to your insufferable stomping--"

Steve cut off Loki's words in an instant by surging forward and kissing him. All thoughts of the mission exited his brain, and he was encapsulated by the cool tingle of Loki's mouth pressed to his. He thrust his hips forward, rubbing his rapidly growing erection against Loki's thigh, before he stumbled backwards.

"What did you _do_ to me?" Steve asked, but even as he said it, he knew Loki hadn't done this. Loki's expression was just as shocked as his own.

"Clearly, nothing you hadn't already been thinking about," Loki replied smoothly, his eye on Steve's pants.

Again, Steve didn't rise to the bait, but he couldn't deny his cock was throbbing for more attention. His mind flashed to an image of shoving Loki down on all fours, backside exposed and taking him.

"Fuck," Steve muttered. "There must be something in the air."

"For you, perhaps. But you're merely human." Loki paused, then surged forward to grab Steve around the back of the neck. This time when their bodies met, they fell to the jungle floor, and everything went black.

***

When Steve came to, he was naked, his armor tossed aside, sweaty, and exhausted. His cock was still holding on at half mast, and a tingle at the back of his throat made him cough. He rolled onto his back and peered over at Loki, who was already awake.

"What happened?" Steve asked, his mouth dry and cottony, his words slurring.

Loki was also naked, and whatever had driven them to this, must have still been effect because Steve couldn't help but notice how long and lean Loki's limbs were. 

"You don't remember? Perhaps it's for the best." Loki leaned over and pressed his hand to Steve's forehead. "Or not."

Steve's mind was filled with memories that may have come to him eventually, but now they filled his brain like a flashing movie screen. Loki riding his cock and begging him to go deeper. Steve licking the sweat from Loki's abs like it was life sustaining water. His mouth around Loki's dick, tasting the bitter come that spilled across his lips. They must have been going at it for hours.

"Why... would we have done that?" Steve asked. There was no way to hide that he was fully hard again.

"Something in the air, like you said," Loki replied. "Neither of us did any of it of our own volition. So there is no reason to speak of it to anyone when we return."

Steve nodded. "Agreed."

Loki's gaze settled on Steve's cock. "Though I do believe the effect is still lingering."

"I won't tell if you won't."


End file.
